mutualismbeneficialismfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutualism-Beneficialism Discord Server
Background [[Mutualism-Beneficialism Wiki|Mutualism-Beneficialism]] Discord Server is a server on Discord used now mostly for purely identification purposes. It was founded by [[ARIS-Komuniszt]] after the inactivity of [[The Commune]] Google+ community, and its #ideas page were supposed to be the successor to [[The ARIS Campaign]]. MBDS was at its largest around 40 members, but has since been discontinued on the release of the wiki. Writings on Mutualism-Beneficialism #ideas (ARIS-Komuniszt) Mutualism-Beneficialism is a political ideology, which has the end goal of [[true communism]]. To get there, MB sees that Marxism doesn't work for that, as Socialism does not lead through to this communist state. However, MB sees that [[full collectivisation]] and effectively communism has occured in various ancient civilisations or tribes, notably those in the Indus Valley. Taking both factors into account, MB sees that as Socialism in practise ending up with a power bias similar to the one in capitalism, that any exposure to capitalism or socialism in general will promote greed and corruption (which in cap /soc regimes are rewarded), and ruin any chance of true communism. Therefore, children must be brought up in a secluded stage of [[Mutualism]], with no exposure to any capitalist values, even with no direct barter. They must, in turn, all become teachers later on, so that this anti-capitalism can be passed on. Eventually, as these children grow up, these Mutualist '[[Yavatiat]]'s will grow and eventually encompass the whole world, possibly within 80 years. After that, [[Beneficialism]] can be undertaken. (as well as some ARIS Campaign writing) #chat (ARIS-Komuniszt) You seem to paint us as anarchists - just leap straight in and it'll all be communist. In truth we are the opposite. This would take a long time, but its thoroughness is ESSENTIAL and this is one place where socialism and anarchism fail. This is the only possible way to rid the world of this sick system. And capitalism is not human nature, and we should recognise that. #criticism (ARIS-Komuniszt) So, in starting from the start, we have these two possibilities of [[utopia]] - inequality and equality. Whilst both could end up being great for the human race, and alternate forms of a perfect world, I have reasoned one major difference between the two. Inequality, whilst perfect in theory, this true capitalism, is corrupted by the idea of currency which creates human greed. This is due to an imbalance of power being practised, therefore, by exploiting the system the most, and by exploiting other people, one can gain the most power or money (which equates to power) whilst losing the least amount possible. Therefore this greed is inevitable as there is benefit to it in a way that there would be very little benefit to greed in a perfectly equal society. The second reason I have chosen to work towards an equal utopia over an unequal one is due to just evidence of the past - [[egalitarianism]] was practised in early primitive communist societies. The earliest Indus Valley Civilisations had many of these traits, as did many Native American tribes before their capitalist conquest. True capitalism, however, has never had any evidence of being sustained for a long enough time, hence showing an equal society to be the most sustainable and achievable of the two, meaning we can get closer to it than we can true capitalism. With that fact in mind, if we want an equal society now, we have to think logically about why we are unable to achieve true communism from what we have now. An excellent case study for this is that of Marxism, which preached that this gap could be bridged between current state and egalitarianism by going through a transitionary period of government-dictated socialism. However, we have seen this fail to reduce greed to the level needed for true equality to be set up. Therefore, we could deduce this greed is natural, but if that is so, how did egalitarian societies exist so long ago? The difference between then and now, in my opinion, is from influence in childhood. To be educated with exposure to capitalism today will mean capitalist views of currency or directly necessary barter are normal, and ultimately greed is stimulated from exposure to that society, in the knowledge that being greedy will have great advantages for one's social standpoint. However, outside of a capitalist influenced world, we have seen egalitarianism been achieved to a far greater extent, and as a result far closer to a utopia than what we have now. Therefore the general resolution is to advance closer to true communism, one must have no exposure to capitalist concepts which stimulate greed when maturing, in order to have little enough greed to be able to practise an equal, communist utopia. And that's really where I've gotten, as the rest of application and so on is not really my job to determine - I am not, and do not claim to be, a politician. What I do know, is that in order to get rid of the greed and corruption which are inevitable side effects of the world we live in today, we need to raise future children away from the inevitable capitalist bias, in order to as a result create the greed levels required to create a sustainable true communist / egalitarian utopia. If this conscription into this education plan could be enforced by a government, I have [[plans]] which show mathematically how the whole process could be done in theory by the end of the century, in that all children of the UK would be under this scheme. The logistics as in where this would be, what would be taught, and so on and so forth, is partly what I created this server to help me determine. However, I do not see many obvious disadvantages that could arrive as a cause of this plan, in that the worst that could happen would be a return to the society we live in now. Writings on Current Events #propositions-ideas (ARIS-Komuniszt) Ok. This might seem a little controversial. But I'm sick to death of these anti-SJW and anti-'feminazi' 'communists' and 'leftists,' attacking me online due to their ignorance of the scheme of the bourgeois, imperialist media, who will do anything to prevent egalitarianism at all costs. To be anti Social Justice is to be anti-communist and anti-leftist by definition. The aim of all communists and leftists is eventual egalitarianism, don't you agree? If that is so, it is our duty as communists to try and achieve this and social justice is a large point of this. What's the point of being communist if you aren't willing to defend it where necessary? Criticising SJWs is attacking those trying to fight for the same equality and egalitarianism we should all be prepared to fight for, however and whichever way one chooses. The response I often get to that is 'no, I mean the feminazi type of SJW.' This is where the media has tricked these poor, naïve people. Feminazis do not exist. The point of Feminism is, and always will be egalitarianism. How is it anti-egalitarian to call men pigs and challenge them in public? Men are denying women equality! They are pigs, unless they fight for the feminist cause as well! Yet this message has been warped by the Western media and capitalist domination of popular media in general to show them as radical, irrational and bitter man haters, not political revolutionaries like ourselves. The media do this to make egalitarianism 'uncool,' or to make it seem distasteful. Why? They're afraid of us and the new generation developing egalitarian and communist sentiment. So anyone complaining about SJWs or 'Feminazis' can go and talk to one, I'm sure you'll agree, they aren't as they are portrayed. They are people we should sympathise with, not disown. So go and spread the truth about these victims of media misrepresentation.﻿﻿ #propositions-ideas (Petra The Mapper) The current situation in the UK is horrible - the prospect of the DUP getting a large say in the government is frankly worrying as hell. The DUP are full of anti-abortion, homophobic, climate change denying creationists, and have been affiliated with paramilitary and acts of terror against Catholics and Irishmen. Just listening to them, what May will have to do, is going to piss off Sinn Fein, maybe even reignite the troubles. I suggest that as a result leftists should advocate for mandatory neutrality of the UK government in Northern Ireland if they ever get back into Number 10. Writings on MBDS #welcome (ARIS-Komuniszt) Welcome to the Official M-B connection network on Discord. The point of MBDS is for conversion, teaching and raising knowledge of the political ideology Mutualism-Beneficialism. This is a non-Marxist Egalitarian ideology, in short paving a more achievable path to true communism than Marxism. You do not have to follow M-B, or even support it, as if you are a critic you can respond to M-B theory. The first thing to do is read some #ideas or at least the pinned post of it if you don't have much time. Then you can be sorted into your stance in M-B by me. Here are some guidelines to keep in mind. 1. The founder of M-B is in charge of the server currently. It is important to respect everyone. 2. No memes, insults, NSFW content, unreasoned opinion or things unconnected to M-B outside of #off-topic . 3. Always have reasons for opinions. 4. Debate and argument should be saved only for #debate . 5. Anyone who breaks these rules might be muted. 6. Spam for the sake of spam should be in off-topic only. 7. This is not affiliated with any G+ group or youtube channel, just the possibility of an MBUK party in the future. 8. Save foreign languages for #off-topic . 9. If you do have friends who aren't M-B, that's OK, they can be critics. 10. @Katyusha/Obrad is not allowed to post memes in #off-topic , therefore making it forbidden, and as Obrad likes forbidden things, there you go. 11. @Troiya cannot post any letters or anything that has no reason or meaning alone in #chat . 12. If the founder tells you not to do something, do it, or leave. 13. If you know the name of the founder, or any details of him, DO NOT SHARE. Channels #special-debate A channel for a 'Grand Debate.' Only one ever took place, but was for anyone to take part in without going through #sorting. The one debate done here was on the Israeli-Palestinian question, and the main conclusion was that a one-state solution would be needed but both cultures would have to compromise through use of [[educational integration]]. #offtopic, #questions, #debate, #criticism and #chat Channels for the members of MBDS just to speak with one another and share things with one another, M-B related or not. These became quite popular. Some were for specific things as expected, however nothing major came out of the debates or questions. #welcome, #sorting, #ideas and #propositions-ideas Channels for administrative purposes: welcome for rules and announcement of the documentary, sorting for admissions to the server, and ideas for the basics of M-B. Propositions however was outcomes from debates and more specific political positions of Mutualism-Beneficialism. #other-leftist-communities Advertisement for servers in association with MBDS: [[The United Left]] and [[The Unity Party]]. These server accepted M-B in, and also were where many MBDS users found MBDS. =